User talk:Riffsyphon1024
Currently off and on. Huzzah! so...how are we going to organize this thing? Are we going to do it IU like over at the Wook? StarNeptuneTalk to me! 08:17, 9 January 2007 (UTC) *That's a good question. I had trouble deciding because everything in this wiki is 4th dimensional, meaning that there are multiple histories for any one thing depending on the travels of Marty, Doc, and Biff in the Delorean. -- Riffsyphon1024 08:21, 9 January 2007 (UTC) **Hmm...Well, I guess we'll have to play it by ear for now, considering there's only the two of us so far. StarNeptuneTalk to me! 08:46, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ***There was this other user that proposed this days before I did. Dark Faith. They are my counterpart here as cofounder as well. We'll see if they discover this and how that will go. Others are soon to follow and Sikon is interested. -- Riffsyphon1024 08:50, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Logo I've been thinking of making a logo for the site based on the hoverboard. Know where I can find any good hoverboard pics? Most of the ones I found on Google are crap. :( StarNeptuneTalk to me! 09:11, 9 January 2007 (UTC) *I tryed making one with the BTTF logo and the Delorean and attempted to create "Wiki" underneath in that text but it's near impossible. But do we want to make our logo pink and Mattelly? -- Riffsyphon1024 09:14, 9 January 2007 (UTC) **Well, I could change the colors, but then people would probably complain "That's not the hoverboard!!" StarNeptuneTalk to me! 09:20, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ***Is there another concept we can use. I have some pics on my computer already, including a bunch of screenshots. Furthermore, I've upgraded you to admin now. Is that okay? -- Riffsyphon1024 09:21, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ****Cool, thanks! I found a BTTF font on the Net...maybe I can try and recreate the logo using Photoshop...also maybe add something from the movies into the background, like the clock tower? Also, what do you think about naming our forum the "Cafe 80s"? StarNeptuneTalk to me! 09:31, 9 January 2007 (UTC) *****Yea both would be awesome. We need that flying Delorean though. While you're at it, try one that reads "The Back to the Future Wiki", and another as "Futurepedia: The Back to the Future Wiki". -- Riffsyphon1024 09:33, 9 January 2007 (UTC) busy bees ;-) Hey, excellent recruiting ;-) looking at StarNeptune's contributions over here … so, I just hopped in again to check if something has happened so far, and: Yay! Good work. --rieke 11:09, 9 January 2007 (UTC) *Yes, Star and I are hefty contributors on Wookieepedia already but I knew how big a fan she was and she just loves this kind of stuff. -- Riffsyphon1024 11:10, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Sig It was the placement of the brackets that was causing the problem. I fixed it for you. :D StarNeptuneTalk to me! 11:38, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Wikipedia Hm, could you have a short look at the hints on and then add the missing source information by using the template to the already copied articles? This is really important because we don't want copyvios on Wikia. --rieke 14:09, 9 January 2007 (UTC) *Yes, Star and I have already done this for a few of the articles. We intend to "futurefy" them to our style of this wiki, including adding more links to specific information, removing links that are not as important, including more trivia that would normally be removed on Wikipedia, and fixing all links to articles within those articles. -- Riffsyphon1024 14:16, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Twin Pines Mall/Puente Hills Mall They have since completely renovated and updated the mall in recent years, nothing looks the same anymore. But it is the closest mall to my house. They also filmed one of the neighborhoods in the city next to me. --AlexTheMartian | Talk 01:16, 12 January 2007 (UTC) *Although the parking lot is still the same right? -- Riffsyphon1024 05:50, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Content list How can I add a contents list to an article?--TrumpetManLA 05:56, 12 January 2007 (UTC) *If you mean a table of contents, those appear automatically after four sections are created. To create a section, type Title . -- Riffsyphon1024 06:01, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Your Logo Request Check it out. I made a kind of logo you wanted. Click here.--Ultric Sandov *I also took another crack at it. Check it out here. StarNeptuneTalk to me! 08:31, 14 January 2007 (UTC) **That darn "T" is getting cut off again. -- Riffsyphon1024 08:35, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ***Revised. Same spot. Check it out.--[[StarWars:User:Ultric Sandov|'Ultric']] [[User_talk:Ultric Sandov|'hover park']] 20:02, 16 January 2007 (UTC) New Articles Hey I got an article up on November 12th and Goldie Wilson. Check'em out. --TrumpetManLA 09:09, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Future: or Futurepedia:? I want to know which you guys are using. I'm gonna try to bring Leebo here. He's working now but I'm not too experienced. I've been getting help from Xwing328 on how to use him. In the mean time, give me a message back on the answer and try to think up good bot names if you can. Thanks!!!-- 20:51, 16 January 2007 (UTC) *I'm gonna do 3D Wild Gunman as my bot.--[[StarWars:User:Ultric Sandov|'Ultric']] [[User_talk:Ultric Sandov|'hover park']] 00:59, 17 January 2007 (UTC) **Gonna preform a test edit. Change JC Penney to JC Penny and back.-- 01:34, 17 January 2007 (UTC) **TEST SUCCESSFUL!!! New bot installed: .--[[StarWars:User:Ultric Sandov|'Ultric']] [[User_talk:Ultric Sandov|'hover park']] 02:06, 17 January 2007 (UTC) *It will be Futurepedia. I'm trying to get Wikia to alter it. Nice, you already have a bot. Hope it does justice. -- Riffsyphon1024 04:38, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Allow me to introduce myself My name is Leebo. My master has made me a disguise. 3D Wild Gunman is my incognito name.--Leebo er, 3D Wild Gunman Thank you!! Hey thanks for putting those disclaimers on the pics I uploaded. Do I need to copy that template and put it on the pics I upload from now on?--Taybo20 05:19, 18 February 2007 (UTC) *Yes, if they are film screenshots, they need that template: -- Riffsyphon1024 05:21, 18 February 2007 (UTC) **Okay cool. I'm sorry about that. I'm still very noobish when it comes to editing on any of the wikis.--Taybo20 05:23, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Moved Article Once again, I'm sorry... I wasn't trying to take credit for the article and I really didn't know how to move an article...--Taybo20 04:17, 26 February 2007 (UTC) *At the top of every article is a button titled move. This retains the history for the original article to the new one. -- Riffsyphon1024 04:20, 26 February 2007 (UTC) **Well to say sheepish doesn't even begin to describe how I feel. That's just straight up embarrassing.--Taybo20 14:48, 26 February 2007 (UTC) ***It's ok, take a breath, you'll survive. ;) -- Riffsyphon1024 06:10, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Re: DeLorean Photos "Perhaps we could use screenshots from the movie for the in-universe articles and then use your images for the filming location articles. Or we could place them in the Behind the Scenes section too." Yeah, that would be fine, place them wherever it makes the most sense. Re: Thanks for the welcome. I'm going to become a pretty frequent contributor here, as you can probably see by my contribs already. Jediknight19bby (Hill Valley Courthouse Mall) 22:22, 14 September 2007 (UTC) P.S.:Oh, and thanks for offering to source the article. I think that'd be good, since I've got the expansion covered. Jediknight19bby (Hill Valley Courthouse Mall) 22:24, 14 September 2007 (UTC) *Also, thanks for copyediting the article. It should be good after it's sourced. Jediknight19bby (Hill Valley Courthouse Mall) 17:08, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Entertainment footer Hi there -- I'm working on a project for Wikia to help link the science-fiction wikis together, and encourage people to see this as one big site, rather than a lot of little wikis. I'd like to post this footer at the bottom of the main page. The gaming wikis have started a similar project, and they've seen a lot more cross-traffic. Would it be okay to post this at the bottom of the main page here? You could also feel free to edit it, to fit in better with this community. -- Danny (talk) 20:25, 17 September 2007 (UTC) *Sure. This wiki goes hand in hand with Wookieepedia, even though their subjects are different. -- Riffsyphon1024 04:16, 18 September 2007 (UTC) **I agree, but I like Back to the Future more than Star Wars. BTTF is a great movie; I'm glad you guys are giving it the respect it deserves. The main page is protected, so I can't add the footer myself... You can just add at the bottom. -- Danny (talk) 12:36, 18 September 2007 (UTC) ***It's added now. -- Riffsyphon1024 00:05, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Elvin Gadd Hello(Konichiwa) Because English is not possible, I help with "Interlanguage links".--Elvin Gadd (ja.bttf) 09:07, 19 September 2007 (UTC) You're welcome You're welcome.—Roman commanderMessages 20:05, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :Is there anything I can do to help?—Roman commanderMessages 22:11, 25 October 2007 (UTC) *Regarding these portals? If you help me figure out how to remove all the s from them, that would be great. Plus we need alot more screenshots to have in these buttons. -- Riffsyphon1024 22:12, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ::Alright. Oh, and by the way, I'm Darthtyler. This is my account I use on other wikis in which I don't want to use a Star Wars-name like 'Darthtyler'.—Roman commanderMessages 22:14, 25 October 2007 (UTC) **Ah ok. Now you can see why I chose a more neutral name. :)-- Riffsyphon1024 22:15, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ***Here is where I'm having the trouble with that center HTML: Template:PortalBTTF -- Riffsyphon1024 22:17, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ****Is that good?—Roman commanderMessages 22:21, 25 October 2007 (UTC) *****The text that reads isn't supposed to be there. It was like that since I added the template from another wiki to here. -- Riffsyphon1024 22:22, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ******Well it doesn't on my computer...I thought I fixed it.—Roman commanderMessages 22:24, 25 October 2007 (UTC) *******OMG it's fixed. My computer isn't showing it anymore. YAY! -- Riffsyphon1024 22:24, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ********Alright. I'll upload some screenshots.—Roman commanderMessages 22:27, 25 October 2007 (UTC) *********Okay. That was getting a tad annoying.—Roman commanderMessages 02:51, 28 October 2007 (UTC) You can take down my non-canon 2045-A articles. I'm sorry for putting up those non-canon BTTF articles. When I first found this Wikia, I got all enthusiastic and put up all those non-canon articles. I am moving that content to one of my forums, where I'll develop it further. What can I do to help improve your Back to the Future Wikia? You have done some excellent work here! I really enjoy reading all your articles!! :) Doc ELB 2045 06:49, 20 November 2007 (UTC) *Well I appreciate your appreciation of my work. I only ask that you help me assemble canon articles here, plus there's lots of other things to do. -- Riffsyphon1024 21:30, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Main Page On the Main Page, under Categories, then Out-of-Universe, the link "Books" should lead to Category:BTTF books, not Category:Books which are In-Universe books. Western Union 01:38, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Also, I notice that the article count on the Main Page hovers between 474 and 499 -- if it reaches 500 articles, the BTTF Wiki should get a yellow star next to its name at the bottom of the list of Sci-Fi wikis! Western Union 23:58, 17 December 2007 (UTC) *Ah I will change that to keep it consistent. And I do hope that we can reach 500, EDIT and by checking says 499 legitimate content pages. I will make some more articles tonight to make sure we achieve this goal. :) -- Riffsyphon1024 05:59, 18 December 2007 (UTC) **Past 500 now!!! -- Riffsyphon1024 07:30, 18 December 2007 (UTC) MediaWiki:Common.css Heya, Riff. I fixed the problem that you were having with the templates and the borders. Anything else, you know where you can reach me. Cheers, [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']](Paratus) 22:36, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Sally Baines from what i was told Maia herself came up with it. I knows theres a problem when you have just info from one source - Maia Brewton on Wikipedia has had trouble cause almost all of it comes directly from Maia herself. ---- Yes i was that IP. the conversations with Maia were via email - is email citable? Prinzessin Sonnenschein 03:55, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ---- I will ask her if i can put them in the public domain. Prinzessin Sonnenschein 04:05, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Is there a userpation process here? Hi, I tried to register my usual wiki username, "Jerry", but it says it is already registered. There is no contribution history and no content on the user or talk page for the account. I am User:Jerry on most other wiki's that I know of, and an Admin at En-wikipedia. Please respond at my wikipedia user page or by email to jerry@lavoie.com Thanks, 68.58.23.141 17:27, 26 April 2008 (UTC) *Hello Jerry. I hope that you are aware that Wikipedia and Wikia do not carry over names. It is highly likely that you will need to re-register under a more detailed name since "Jerry" as a screenname is not all that unique. If you are registered as Jerry on other Wikia wikis, then I don't see why it isn't working for you at the log in page. -- Riffsyphon1024 04:50, 27 April 2008 (UTC) "He's an asshole!" 59.95.9.11 has posted a couple of nonsense articles. If you can't block him outright, my best advice is to ignore this guy rather than responding to him, and he'll go trolling to another website soon enough. My experience with that type is that they crave attention, and acknowledging their existence just encourages them to keep causing trouble. He'll probably check back for a few days to see if his pracitcal joke has been noticed, then we'll never hear from him again. Best wishes. McFord 14:18, 2 May 2008 (UTC) *Gave him a two week block on that IP. I doubt anyone legitimate will need to get through using that one. -- Riffsyphon1024 06:20, 4 May 2008 (UTC) 201.83.39.60 has also been adding a lot of suspicious "details" such as middle names and exact birthdates for a long time. Western Union 17:29, 6 May 2008 (UTC) **So we revert his changes and require there be a source for them. Only if he continues after the revert will we need to tell him stop or be blocked. -- Riffsyphon1024 20:52, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Sysop Could you make me an admin? You need as many as possible.-- ☠''' Monnite 21:37, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :That's fine but you didn't have to come off in a biting manner.-- '''☠ Monnite 04:38, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::You have discouraged me from editing...so good luck with this wiki....I'm retired....GOOD-BYE.-- ☠''' Monnite (Retied) 05:09, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Recent additions to Timelines article We have a new contributor, and I suggested that some of the additions to the Timelines article don't fit in with the theme of history rewritten. To paraphrase Marty, if we ever have contributors, and one of them, accidentally, sets fire to an article... go easy on him, OK? McFord 21:44, 16 July 2008 (UTC) *It hasn't been so much additions to the timelines that's bothered me, but his insistence on connecting people directly, such as the Tannens, when there is no direct proof there was a blood relation. Just see his talk page for examples. -- Riffsyphon1024 06:38, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Messages Riffsyphon1024, I just wanted to thank you for that message you sent me. I found it very helpful and if I have and if I have any questions in the future I will ask you. Chipsacha107 (P.S. I didn't know where to put this message, so I hope you mind me putting it here.) *No problem. Of course this is the place to put your messages. :) -- Riffsyphon1024 06:18, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Streets Yes, I got them from a freeze frame of the phone book scene, along with a lot of others, which I'll send to you on a separate post. These are up higher in the phone book. The strangest one was called "Emigration Cyn" which I have no idea what that would mean (Canyon)? I'll give details later, but it's on a laptop that I'm also watching the DVD on. McFord 12:46, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :::Here's the complete list of streets visible in the phone book. You already have a lot of them, starting with Alta View Drive *308 ALTA VIEW DR *4635 ATWOOD *BARBIE ST *283 BENTEO AVE *514 BOTHWELL *893 BROAD *818 BROWNING *713 BRYAN AVE *BRYAN AVE *1174 CHARLTON *1661 W CRYSTAL, (CENTERVILLE) *403 DIANA LANE *4713 EMIGRATION CYN *855 FAYETTE AVE *GREENWOOD *HARRISON *2493 HARTFORD *113 HELM *288 HECTOR *927 HILL PLACE *403 HOFFARTH *HOLLYWOOD AVE *4381 KELLY SMUNT *KENSINGTON *LINCOLN *128 N MAIN *352 N MAIN *550 MAIN *931 MORE *4032 S. NORTH AVE *E. PARKWAY *403 PUEBLO *S REDWOOD RD *1640 RIVERSIDE *31 ROSE CIRCLE *252 ROSEWOOD AVE *N SALT LAKE *200 W SANDY (Doyle M Brown Mdvle 974-M) *247 SHERMAN AVE *1833 S STATE (David M. Brown) *1912 S. State (Broughton's Auto Mart) *2137 S.W. TEMPLE (Anthony M. Brown *417 W.N. TEMPLE (Albert M. Brown) *1355 THORNTON AVE *VALECREST *42 VAN BUREN *687 VICTORY *505 WATERFRONT *392 E. WEST DRIVE *WILLIAMS CT *WINDSOR *WESTMINSTER *2732 WESTMINSTER *140 WILBUR *1632 WILSON *214 E. 2ND *230 E 3RD S *1438 W. 4TH S *1123 W. 8TH SOUTH *1028 SOUTH 21ST E *281 WEST 23RD *2407 E. 33RD *604 EAST 39TH *S 23 E *S 11 E *E. 3RD S. *E 39 S *3521 43RD *24 S 315 E *474 K *431 S & E *MRS. BREUER’S BAKERY AND CAFÉ McFord 23:04, 24 July 2008 (UTC) *Good man. I had figured the screenshot would give us more than we had. I do believe CYN is canyon. And whatdya know, a Greenwood Street. -- Riffsyphon1024 18:09, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Understanding Why Doc Continued I was reading an interesting question(s) that you had posed on your user page, which I'll quote back, and then propose answers to: >>It has always been puzzling to understand why having been so against the creation of another time machine that Doc builds the Jules Verne Train, and according to the animated series, builds another DeLorean with more features, and according to the ride, builds a fleet of DeLoreans that can hold many people. Regardless of the number of vehicles and flux capacitors constructed after the movies, it is within the ten year period from 1885 to 1895 that Doc has a change of heart. Seeing how Marty left him in the past with Clara, at the moment there was no way for him to get back without building another machine and with the parts that existed in 1885. >>Doc could have sent another letter to the future or stored something away for Marty, but he didn't. Why is this? << Doc had no way of knowing whether Marty got back safely to 1985, and might even have started worrying about whether another train in 1985 would run over the DeLorean (which did happen, of course; good thing that there weren't three people in the car after all!) Perhaps having second thoughts was natural to Doc... (I concur) >>But what causes him to change his mind on such a big thing as re-inventing the time machine? Is Clara so persuasive that he would do anything for her, even if meant destroying the space-time continuum all over again?....<< The answer is that Doc and Clara turned out fine! It was their kids! Something had to be done about their kids! As far as the canon elements are concerned, I think that Doc realized that he was destroying (in a different way) the space-time continuum when Jules Brown was born. Marrying Clara didn’t alter history. She would have died in 1885, and had not been destined to marry another person; she had the scientific insight to know that she should avoid altering the outcome of events, and she had no intention of being with anyone other than Doc in any event. However, when the children were born, that was a different matter. Doc had not only added one additional person to the post-1885 timeline (which hadn‘t included Clara), his children and their descendants would further complicate matters. The effects wouldn’t be immediate, but by 1906, when Jules and Verne would become adults, the disruption of the matchmaking process would begin. Even Marty’s one disruption in 1955 would have had an exponential effect -- If George had married Anna instead of Lorraine, and Lorraine had married Bill instead of George, then the original partners for “Anna” and “Bill” would have paired up with other people, and those persons’ original partners would pair up with other people, etc. etc . Doc had to get the entire family out of the 19th century, and let the kids grow up post-1985. The animated series is somewhat non-canon (though plausible). The fleet of DeLoreans, of course, is an illusion that Doc created for the benefit of patrons of an amusement park. They only ‘’thought’’ that they were traveling through time, when, in fact, the patrons spent a few minutes inside a vehicle that never actually left the park. The patrons travelled through time, of course, but only at the rate of 60 seconds forward per minute. McFord 01:16, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :Nice addition about the fake time traveling at the end there. I never thought of it that way. -- Riffsyphon1024 21:17, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::Dear colleagues, I am very surprised that both of you would concede that The Ride is just a ride with no in-universe explanation. When they discuss the reason for events on the bttf.com message boards, if someone responds "Don't think too hard about this, it's only a movie!", that person gets yelled at and is told to get off the message boards. First of all, every movie or theme park ride creates a fictional world that is internally consistent, or else the magic is lost -- we must believe we have actually been transported from the theater or park to another time and place with its own history and rules for the audience to discover and discuss. Second, when BTTF decides to "break the fourth wall", the characters are talking to you. When Lester the Wallet Guy looked around and gave his famous line for the final time, he didn't announce it out loud as if he saw an audience of two hundred people watching him, he whispered directly to YOU. Similarly, at the Institute, when Doc sent a message from the future asking for your help, he is not talking to the thousands of park visitors milling about in line all day, 365 days a year -- he is talking directly to YOU, to get in his new eight-seat DeLorean (there is only ONE) to chase after Biff during his ONE joyride. When watching a movie, you are just a fly on the wall watching the action, unless the story includes you as a character. There is not enough room for everyone in the theater to fit in the closet with Jennifer, let alone in the DeLorean with Marty and Doc, just as it doesn't make sense for all 24 8-seat DeLoreans to bump Biff at the same time. And the events of the movie do not happen again every time you pop in the DVD; when you see a show from the beginning, you are transported back in time to before the story happened. ::As for why Doc continued, well, the in-universe explanation is that he is a mad scientist. It is his nature to be alternately levelheaded and reckless. A scientist would not stand in front of a speeding DeLorean guessing whether his calculations are correct, but a mad scientist would. A scientist would be the dependable source of reason, reminding Marty and himself not to screw up future events, but a mad scientist would suddenly change his mind with the explanation "well I figure, what the hell." The out-of-universe explanation is that psychologically, humor is the human response to the unpredictable, so setting up Doc as the person Marty trusts and depends on the most and then showing him do something completely off the wall ... is funny. And after all, the movie is a comedy, which is one reason why it is so popular. Western Union 18:44, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::Interesting. I guess that's why they call it "non-canon". The way I look at it, rather than allowing me to wreak havoc on the space-time continuum, Doc would prefer to take my money and give me the amusement park equivalent of the "used bomb casing with pinball machine parts". But come to think of it, there was a Libyan guy sitting next to me on the ride, and I heard him say, "Dammit!! He screwed us again!!" McFord 20:34, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::That's when people on the ride suddenly become canonical characters. Imagine it, we'd have an article on Unidentified Libyan ride-goer. -- Riffsyphon1024 20:36, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::::(diff) (hist) . . '''N Unidentified Libyan ride-goer ; 20:50 . . (+164) . . Western Union (Talk | contribs) (New page: { {image} } Unidentified Libyan ride-goer was recruited by Doc Brown to bring Biff Tannen back to the Institute of Future Technology in Timeline 1,234,567. { {stub} } :::::I do happen to believe that the A.S. and Ride can be considered canon whenever it doesn't conflict, but I'm not such an inclusionist as to include articles on you and me as riders. :-) Western Union 22:41, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: The "Unidentified Libyan Ride" at Universal Studios, tested out earlier this year, was not much fun. We all piled into a Volkswagen van and, like the BTTF ride, chased a DeLorean, but it ended abruptly with a blinding flash of light, and the thing tipped over. I recommend that if you try it, sit on the right side of the vehicle, not the left. McFord 03:09, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh this is hilarious. Should we make note that upon collision with the film booth, they might see out of the corner of their eye the same kid running towards the van that they just chased into an explosion? :) -- Riffsyphon1024 18:35, 15 August 2008 (UTC) "He's an asshole!" Part II Do you think you can put a permanetnt block on AbUser:216.108.206.21 ? He's like a toddler running around a gift shop. McFord 17:14, 19 August 2008 (UTC) BTTF Animated Series I'm pretty sure that August 2 is shown as the date in 1991 from which Doc leaves to go to 2015 and 1885 in the opening credits, rather than 1992. For the series' second season in 1992, a different opening sequence was used. August 2, 1991 was a Friday; August 2, 1992 was indeed a Sunday. I may be wrong... McFord 01:12, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Sarah Lathrop After looking at the draft script for http://imsdb.com/scripts/Back-to-the-Future-II-&-III.pdf Part III, I'm wondering whether there really is a mention of “Sarah Lathrop” in any draft scripts, novelizations, animated series, etc. When the Futurepedia article on Emmett Brown was started, it was drawn from the Wikipedia article as it existed in January ‘07; the Wikipedia article refers to a draft script, Sarah, and a doll called Emma, but didn’t give a source. There’s a mention in another article that this was from the animated series, but not what episode it might have been in. In defense of the Wikipedia article on Emmett Brown, it was written by a fan, and the Sarah Lathrop mention has been there from the very beginning in 2005. But has anybody actually SEEN something that refers to Sarah Lathrop? - *That is a good question. I had assumed the information was accurate pending the discovery of the specific episode, but you seriously cannot find any information on this? Could the information be from another book or form of media if not the animated series or even a screenplay? -- Riffsyphon1024 01:00, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Useful addition information from www.zidz.com The German counterpart to bttf.com has added something new that I’ve found to be very helpful-- a transcripts of the commentaries on the DVD for all three films. These are in addition to the transcripts of the dialogue in the films, which are also very handy (although sometimes, the wrong transcription has been made on a word or two). The commentaries make for good reading, and it’s a lot easier to do a word search on the transcripts than it is to put in the DVD, skip to the place where Gale and Canton are likely to have discussed something, and then remember the wording. To find them, go to the menu on the left hand side, and go down to where it says “Scripte”. Although you have to click on a German title, the transcripts are in English. McFord 01:30, 5 October 2008 (UTC) *I will definitely check that out. There could be a lot of juicy information and inferred continuity hiding in those commentaries. -- Riffsyphon1024 17:21, 7 October 2008 (UTC)